Sonic's Christmas Chaos
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: Sonic and his pals go to Station Square to see the new Christmas tree that has arrived there. What starts off as a fun, festive evening out turns out to be a dangerous situation that Sonic has to save everyone from...


**Hey, guys! Here's a festive Sonic Story I wrote for Christmas Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to Sega and Sonic Team.**

* * *

"Cool!" Sonic the Hedgehog said when he saw what stood before him and his friends. "What a swell thing to have in town for Christmas!"

"Wow!" Tails' eyes were wide with awe. "It looks amazing!"

"It's alright..." Knuckles shrugged. "Nowhere near as fancy as the Master Emerald!"

"You need to calm down with your obsession with that jewel, boy!" Rouge patted the echidna on the head before turning to face what they were talking about. "Now this is something worth stealing-I mean, admiring at this time of the year.

Sonic and his chums were gathered in the middle of Station Square. They had met up there on this snowy December evening to see what had arrived there that day. In front of them was a tall, enormous Christmas tree. It was covered in twinkling lights and colourful decorations with a golden star on the top.

"Humph!" Shadow turned away with a good of his arms, not impressed in the slightest.

"It's so pretty!" Cream squealed.

"It's so beautiful!" Amy cried.

"It's...It's..." Before Silver could think of a different way to describe the tree, his ears perked up as he heard something. "It's making a noise!"

The others listened. They could hear a bleeping sound coming from somewhere within the tree. Sonic pulled aside a few of its branches and decorations, spotting at once what was on it and making the noise.

"This tree has a timer!" he exclaimed. "It's counting down with only a few seconds to go!"

"Why does it have that?" Tails wondered. "It can't be counting down til the lights go on, 'cause they're already lit up!"

"Then it's a bomb."

All faces turned to Shadow, their eyes filling with horror at once over what he had just emotionlessly stated.

"What'd you say, Shadow?!" Silver cried.

"You heard me. It's a bomb."

Loud terrified screams began to escape from the others. They all began to run around where they were stood in panic - instead of making the more wise move of running as far away from the tree as possible before it exploded.

"It's gonna blow us up!" Tails hollered.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Cream wailed.

Fortunately, Sonic knew what to do. It just so happened he had with him all the seven Chaos Emeralds. He summoned their powers as he took to the air, transforming into Super Sonic.

"Leave this to me, guys!" he cried down to his friends. "I'll deal with this bomb before it goes boom!"

Sonic began to charge through the air, whipping past the snowflakes falling to the grounded as he headed towards the Christmas tree. He kept his hold on all of the Chaos Emeralds. Turning his soaring into a spin dash, he prepared for what he intended to do.

"Chaos ... CONTROL!"

Sonic struck his target with all his super strength. He hit the tree so hard that it shot off upwards like a rocket, leaving the ground of Station Square behind as it took to the sky. At the same time, the blinding white light of Chaos Control appeared. With a flash, it caused the flying tree to vanish - and took Sonic with it.

"Hey!" Tails cried. "Where'd Sonic go?!"

"He didn't stop the timer!" Rouge pointed out.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Who planted that bomb disguised as a Christmas tree there?" Blaze questioned.

"What kind of evil person would do that?!" Silver added.

"Why'd Sonic have to go and leave like that?!" Amy cried.

"And why'd he have to take the Chaos Emeralds with him?!" Knuckles complained.

All the friends could do was wonder what was going to happen to the blue hedgehog who had disappeared to wherever the tree that was about to explode was. All except Shadow. He wasn't worried about Sonic in the slightest.

* * *

"Ho ho ho! That bomb I made to look like a Christmas tree should be going off any second now!"

Dr Eggman was sat in front of one of the windows of his lair. A large Christmas pudding was sitting in a bowl on his lap. He smirked widely to himself as he picked up a spoon, preparing to start enjoying his treat.

"It won't be long before I will have blown up Station Square! My evil plan will have succeeded - and what better way to celebrate than with this?!"

Eggman was just scooping up a bit of the Christmas pudding - when something outside the window caught his eye, stopping him from putting it in his mouth.

A flash of light filled the air, which he recognised at once as Chaos Control. It died down after a few seconds - revealing something was flying straight towards his lair, which he didn't recognise straight away.

"Is that a missle?!" he asked, his eyes widening as he watched it coming closer - before his jaw dropped in realisation. "NO IT'S NOT! IT'S-"

Before Eggman could finish, the Christmas tree he'd planted in Station Square to blow up that afternoon crashed into his base. A huge explosion filled the air as the festive bomb went off on impact. Clouds of smoke and debris hurled through the air as the evil scientist's lair was instantly destroyed.

"NO...MY PLAN...MY BASE...MY CHRISTMAS PUDDING!"

The smoke cleared away to reveal Eggman sitting in the wrecked remains of his base. Charred rubble was surrounding him. He coughed and spluttered as he looked down as the broken bowl that had held his pudding - which was now splattered all over his face. Sponge, chocolate sauce and cream drilled off him. He had never looked so dismayed - or ridiculous.

"Hey, Egghead!"

Eggman had no trouble recognising the nearby jeering voice which had just insulted him. He turned to glare towards the one who had just sent his own festive-styled weapon to blow him up.

"Merry Christmas!"

Sonic gave his defeated enemy a thumbs-up with a mischievous smirk. Then he used Chaos Control to sent him back home, leaving the doctor alone in his destroyed base.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Eggman started crying obnoxiously, distraught over having his sinister plan, his lair and his Christmas pudding all wrecked at once by his blue arch foe. "I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed - and Merry Christmas! :)**


End file.
